The Emperor's New Sitch
by TheMollyandPippinShow
Summary: Picking up where "The Platypus's New Groove" left off, While in the Danville Prison, Yzma meets Dr.Drakken. The two decide to take on each other's enemies in an epic time-twisting adventure.


**THE EMPEROR'S NEW SITCH**

We open on a recap of the previous episode in the trilogy.

ANNOUNCER  
Previously on The Emperor's New Crossover.

DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ

I shall become Emperor of the Tri-State Area!

KUZCO

Phineas, Ferb, have you seen anything unusual?

PHINEAS

Well there was this tall guy, and this old lady who was… well how would you describe her Ferb?

FERB

Scary beyond all reason.

PHINEAS  
Yeah, that's it.

KUZCO  
Phineas, Ferb, we need your help stopping Yzma!

KRONK

Now that we're back at home, everything is back to normal.

YZMA

KROOOOOONK!

Title card_ Episode 2: The Emperor's New Sitch

We open the next episode on a shot of Yzma in the Danville prison.

YZMA  
I should have known to never trust an evil scientist!

All of a sudden, her cellmate hears her comment, and is offended.

DR. DRAKKEN  
I resent that!

YZMA  
Who are you?

DR. DRAKKEN  
The names Drew Lipsky, but most people refer to me as, Dr. Drakken.

I used to be an evil genius, who longed to take over the world! But one day, when an evil alien overlord threatened the planet, I was forced into helping my arch nemesis, Kim Possible, save the earth! Because of this, the city of Middleton had mistaken me for a hero, and longing to escape, and start a new life of crime, I moved to Danville, where I met a fellow evil scientist named Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Unfortunately, we had different evil desires. While I wanted to rule the world, Doofenshmirtz only wanted to rule the Tri-State Area. So I decided to leave Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and concoct my own evil scheme. Unfortunately, I was broke, so I stole some money from the Danville Bank. That was when the police found me, and locked me in this cell.

Now I will do anything to get my revenge on Kim Possible!

So, how did you end up in The Danville Penitentiary?

YZMA

I've spent most of my life trying to be empress of a faraway land. One day, I met the very same scientist that you became acquainted with. He came to me for advice on how to over throw the empire of Danville, and I gave him a powerful transformation potion, that would turn the emperor of Danville into a llama. However, I betrayed Dr. Doofenshmirtz and using another potion, transformed him into a platypus, and took over as empress of Danville! Unfortunately, two boys named Phineas and Ferb, along with the help of my own nemesis, Kuzco, defeated me, and I ended up here.

DR. DRAKKEN  
Interesting. Yzma, I have a preposition for you!

You use your ancient alchemy skills to take care of Kim Possible, while I use my advanced technological weaponry skills to get rid of this couscous person for you.

YZMA

It's Kuzco.

DR. DRAKKEN

Gesundheit.

DR. DRAKKEN  
Now, where is this far off kingdom, hmm?

YZMA  
Peru…

DR. DRAKKEN

Ah, Peru, home of the Andes mountains…

YZMA

…in the 15th century.

DR. DRAKKEN  
I beg your pardon?

YZMA  
The far off kingdom is in Peru, in the 15th century.

DR. DRAKKEN

You mean…?

You want me to overthrow the Inca Empire?

YZMA  
That is correct!

DR. DRAKKEN  
Alright, I'll do it! Shego!

Dr. Drakken's evil minion, Shego, walks out of the darkness.

SHEGO  
What?

DR. DRAKKEN  
Shego, this is Yzma. We're going to help her overthrow the ancient Inca Empire! Unfortunately, we'll have to travel…BACK IN TIME! So we need to fly to Peru, enter the Temple of Time, steal the Inca Timepiece, and travel… BACK IN TIME! It should be a piece of cake!

SHEGO  
Yeah, except for all the dangerous predators and booby traps. And besides, isn't stealing an ancient magical artifact more of Monkey Fist's kind of thing?

DR. DRAKKEN  
Never mind that! Now break us out of this prison so we may travel…

SHEGO  
Back in time, I know, I know.

We cut to Middleton, where we see Kim Possible, leaving the campus of Middleton University. The Sign for Middleton University reads: Middleton University Home of the Middleton Llamas

RON  
You know, Kim, it's weird, but I never actually thought I'd make it to college.

The Kimmunicator then beeps.

KIM

What's the sitch, Wade?

WADE  
a police officer at the Danville Penitentiary claimed they over heard Dr. Drakken revealing his evil plot to steal the Inca Timepiece from the Temple of Time. The Timepiece is an artifact with the mystical ability to transport whoever turns it's dial through time. Turning the dial clockwise sends them to the future, while turning the dial counterclockwise sends them to the past.

KIM

Are you sure it was Dr. Drakken? Stealing an ancient magical artifact sounds more like Monkey Fist's kind of thing.

WADE  
Well, whoever it was, you need to travel to Peru, and stop them before they reach the timepiece.

KIM

I'm on it.

RON  
Sweet! We're going to Peru! Maybe we'll get to see some llamas!

KIM

Llamas?

RON  
Everybody loves llamas!

Why, they're even the mascot of our sports team! Go Llamas!

Ron's pet Naked Mole Rat, Rufus then crawls out of his pocket with two tiny pompoms, and cheers.

RUFUS  
Go! Go!

MR. BARKIN

Stoppable! What did I say about bringing pets on campus?

RON  
But Mr. Barkin, Rufus isn't a pet. He's my best bud.

MR. BARKIN

I don't care what he is, he's an animal, and animals are not allowed on campus!

RON  
Yes sir.

We then cut to Kim Possible and Ron, climbing the Andes Mountains.

RON  
Kim, this might be a bad time to tell you, but I'm afraid of heights. Still it could be worse; at least there aren't any monkeys.

We then zoom out, to see a bug on a tree branch, a monkey soon follows and eats the bug, as we zoom back to Ron's horrified face.

RON

Ahh! Monkey!

Ron almost falls off the mountain, but Kim catches him.

KIM  
Come on Ron.

The two then climb to the top of the mountain, and see the temple.

KIM  
That must be it! The Temple of Time.

RON  
Catchy name.

DR. DRAKKEN  
You're too late, Kim Possible!  
Now that I have the Inca Timepiece, no one can stop me!

Dr. Drakken then grabs on to Shego's shoulder with one hand, and uses the other to turn the dial counterclockwise. Drakken and Shego then disappear in a cloud of smoke.

KIM

Where did he go?

RON  
Correction! When did he go?

YZMA  
He went back in time to do me a favor.

RON  
Who are you

YZMA  
I am Yzma. Dr. Drakken hired me to destroy you!

Yzma pulls a giant hammer out of nowhere, and laughs maniacally, as we cut to Kim and Ron.

RON  
Oh no! She has a giant squeaky hammer.

Yzma then smashes the ground with the hammer, causing it to shake, and crushing a few rocks, as we cut back to Kim.

KIM  
Ron, something tells me that's not a squeaky hammer. Run!

The two then run from Yzma, as we cut to Kuzco, in his palace.

GUARD  
Your majesty, there's someone here to see you.

KUZCO  
That's the second time this week, alright, show them in.

Dr. Drakken and Shego then enter the palace.

DR. DRAKKEN  
Greetings, Emperor Kuzco! This is the winter of your discontent!

KUZCO  
Dude, it's the middle of the summer. And I thought Kronk was dumb?

KRONK  
I heard that!

DR. DRAKKEN

But…but The Beginner's Guide to Evil said that Shakespeare quotes always strike fear into the heart of the enemy.

SHEGO

Yeah, except Shakespeare hasn't been born yet, genius.

KUZCO  
Am I the only one who's lost here?

DR. DRAKKEN  
Well, Kuzco, prepare to meet your doom!

KUZCO  
My doom? But why would you want to hurt a guy like me?

DR. DRAKKEN  
Let's just say, I'm doing it for an old friend…

A really old friend.

KRONK  
I think he means Yzma.

KUZCO  
Yeah, Kronk, I gathered that.

DR. DRAKKEN  
Any last words?

Dr. Drakken then pulls out a giant laser cannon.

KUZCO  
Run!

KRONK  
That was only one word.

Dr. Drakken's laser then blasts the wall, narrowly missing Kronk, sending him running after Kuzco.

KRONK  
Hey Kuzco, wait up!

The four then run out of the palace past an old man, they then pass Pacha, and run into the village.

KRONK  
Where are we going?

KUZCO  
I don't know. Just keep running.

Kuzco and Kronk keep running.

KUZCO  
I think we lost them!

Kronk and Kuzco then run onto the Campus of Kuzford University, where they bump into Malina.

MALINA  
Hey! Watch were you're going…

Oh, hey Kuzco…

KRONK  
What about me?

MALINA  
I was getting to that… Hey Kronk.

KUZCO

Malina! You got to help me… and Kronk. There's this crazy blue guy after us!

MALINA  
Crazy blue guy, huh?

Dr. Drakken and Shego then approach the group.

DR. DRAKKEN

Ah, Kuzco, now I've finally found you… but, uh, who's the girl?

KUZCO  
Who's the girl? That's Malina, the Hottiest Hottie in all Hottiedom.

KRONK  
Not to mention straight-A student.

KUZCO  
President of every club.

KRONK AND KUZCO  
And she's a cheerleader!

DR. DRAKKEN  
Ch...Ch… Cheerleader?

Will you excuse me for a moment?

Dr. Drakken then turns around and pulls out his phone, calling Yzma.

YZMA  
Hello?

DR. DRAKKEN  
You didn't tell me I had to fight a cheerleader!

YZMA  
You didn't ask. Now, if you excuse me, I'm in the middle of getting rid of Kim Possible for you.

DR. DRAKKEN  
Oh, sorry.

We then cut to Yzma, chasing Kim and Ron. Ron and Kim then jump in a boat, and escape Yzma.

YZMA  
This isn't over yet, Kim Possible! I'll get you!

We cut to Kim and Ron, in their boat.

RON  
Seriously, who is that lady?

KIM  
I don't know, but I took a photo of her with my Kimmunicator, I'm sending it to Wade for further analysis.

Wade then answers, after Kim beeps him.

KIM  
Wade, can you find out anything about this woman?

Kim then sends Yzma's photo to Wade.

WADE  
Alright. Begin scanning… now.

A beep is heard, as Wade gets the results.

WADE

Whoa! The readings are through the roof!

It appears she's of Inca origin… but that would mean she'd have to be over 500 years old!

RON  
Yeah, I can see that.

WADE  
The scan says she's a powerful alchemist who's mastered the dark art of potion mixing.

RON  
So you mean the old purple lady's some kind of evil sorceress or something?

WADE  
Alchemist.

RON  
Yeah, yeah, whatever.

WADE  
She has everything! Evil lair, evil machinery, she even has an evil villain back-story.

She used to be the royal advisor to the emperor, but after trying to rule the empire on her own she was fired. She's been planning her revenge on the emperor ever since.

KIM  
But why would she want to get rid of us?

WADE  
That's what I'm trying to find out.

I suppose, it's possible made a trade-off with her to go after the emperor, while she went after us, but I can't be certain.

KIM  
Well it doesn't matter now. All the matters is that we get back to Middleton.

WADE  
But what about the emperor?

RON

You want us to go back in time and save a guy who'll be dead by the time we get back anyways?

WADE  
Yeah, I guess.

RON  
Well, no way! I'm not going back to Peru! There are way too many monkeys there!

KIM  
Ron, we only saw, like one monkey.  
RON  
And that's more than enough!

KIM  
Ron! We're going back!

RON  
Okay.

KIM  
Mr. Edwards?

MR. EDWARDS

Yes?

KIM  
Turn the boat around.

We cut to Malina, Kronk, and Kuzco, as Shego prepares to fight Malina.

DR. DRAKKEN  
Get them, Shego!

SHEGO  
So you're a cheerleader, huh? This should be fun.

Shego then shoots her green energy stuff at Malina, who dodges it, by doing a cartwheel.

Shego then tries to grab Malina, but Malina ducks and rolls away before Shego catches her.

Malina then jump kicks Shego.

Kuzco runs with two potions in his hand.

KUZCO  
Don't worry Malina…

MALINA  
I'm not worried.

Kuzco throws the potions at Shego and Drakken, turning Shego into a green parrot, and Dr. Drakken into a Blue anteater. We cut to Dr. Drakken, who is now very frustrated.

DR. DRAKKEN  
You think you're all that, Kuzco! But you're not!

Kuzco then appears on screen, to correct Dr. Drakken.

KUZCO  
Actually… I am.

Kim and Ron then arrive in the past.

RON  
Well looks like they've taken care of things already, okay let's go now.

KIM  
Ron, we have to make sure that old lady doesn't try to come back and get rid of the emperor.

RON  
Okay, which one of you is the emperor?

Ron walks up to Kronk.

RON

Tall, masculine, excellent build… you're the emperor, aren't you?

Kuzco then interrupts Ron.

KUZCO  
Um no, that's Kronk. I'm the emperor.

RON

Oh… okay, nice to meet you Mr…

KUZCO  
Kuzco… Emperor Kuzco.

RON  
Nice to meet you Mr. Emperor Kuzco.

Rufus then crawls out of Ron's pocket.

RUFUS  
Hello.

Rufus startles Kuzco, who jumps back in fear.

KUZCO  
Ahh! Hairless rodent thing!

RON  
Oh, this is Rufus, he's my naked mole rat.

KUZCO  
Naked Mole Rat?

RON  
Yeah.

KRONK  
Wait, I'm confused. Is he a mole or a rat?

RON  
Neither. He's a naked mole rat.

KRONK  
Oh. Well, thanks for clearing that up for me.

RON  
Sure, no prob.

KIM  
We we're attacked by an old lady.

KUZCO  
Did you say an old lady?

KIM  
Yeah, she was thin, wrinkly had a purple complexion…

RON  
Not to mention she was scary beyond all reason.

KUZCO

Yzma!

RON  
You know her?

KUZCO  
Yeah, she was my old advisor, but I fired her a while back and…

RON  
Yeah, we know the evil villain backstory.

KIM  
Well, our old nemesis sent her to destroy us, and now 's after you.

MALINA  
Wait a minute! Kuzco!  
KUZCO  
Yes?  
MALINA

Remember when we went in to the future and met Phineas and Ferb?

KUZCO  
Who?

MALINA  
Phineas and Ferb.

KUZCO  
Who?

MALINA  
Phineas and Ferb!

From the last episode?

KUZCO  
Oh.

MALINA  
When we went into the future to stop Yzma, and we met Phineas and Ferb, the police came after Yzma and took her to jail…

KIM  
…That's where she must've met Dr. Drakken!

Malina, looking not too happy that Kim interrupted her, replies, with a straight face.

MALINA  
Yeah.

We then cut to Dr. Drakken.

DR. DRAKKEN  
It's true! But I thought it would be so easy. But that old witch never told me I had to fight a cheerleader.

Ron then turns and points to Kuzco, to ask him a question.

RON  
You're a cheerleader?

Malina then walks between Ron and Kuzco.

MALINA  
No, I'M a cheerleader.

RON

Hello nurse!

MALINA  
Um, hi.

Ron giggles.

RON  
Hi, I'm Ron.

MALINA  
Malina.

RON  
So, uh, are you doing anything later.

MALINA  
No, I'm free.

RON  
Booyah!

KUZCO  
Um, Excuse me, that's my line, freckle boy, and one more thing, Malina is off limits, okay buster?

The Kimmunicator then beeps, as Kim pulls it out.

KIM  
What's the sitch?

WADE  
You know that old lady you sent me the picture of?

RON  
Yeah.

WADE  
Well she's taken over Middleton. You might want to see this.

The Kimmunicator then pans across Middleton, revealing all the citizens have been turned into animals.

RON  
Oh no! She's turned everyone into animals!

KUZCO

Well, at least I'm okay.

KIM  
We've got to go back there and stop her!

MALINA  
I'm coming too.

KUZCO  
In that case I'll go.

KRONK  
If I stay here, I'll get lonely, so I guess I'll come along too.

RON  
Everyone, grab on to the time piece!

KIM  
Turn the Dial, Kronk!

Kronk turns the dial, and the gang disappear. We cut back to Middleton, where we see Yzma.

YZMA  
There's got to be someone here that can help me! You there!

Yzma points to a brown Shrew. The shrew is actually Bonnie Rockwaller.

BONNIE  
Me?

YZMA  
Yes you! Where's Kim Possible?

BONNIE  
Oh, her? She's probably out saving the world. She's always doing stuff like that.

I thought you wanted to talk about me.

We hear Kim Possible from a distance.

KIM

Yzma!

YZMA  
Ah, Kim Possible.

Kim then walks up, along with Ron, Kuzco, Malina and Kronk.

YZMA  
And you brought Kuzco with you?

That idiot, Dr. Drakken, must've failed to accomplish his task.

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands.

Hahah!

Yzma prepares to smash Kuzco with a hammer, but Kim sneaks up behind her, knocking her out.

RON  
Well that was anticlimactic.

All the animals cheer, and return to their Human forms.

MONIQUE  
You go girl!

RON  
So, Malina, I believe we have a date…

KIM  
Ron, she's gotten us into enough trouble already, I don't think you should…

MALINA  
It's just one date. Gees, stop being such a drama queen.

KIM  
I am so not a drama queen.

RON  
I don't know, She might be right.

MALINA  
Come on, what could happen?

RON  
Well, I guess I can't argue with that.

The group then grab the timepiece, Kronk turns the knob, and they return to the past.

RON  
Whoa! We're back in Peru… but how?  
KIM  
I guess the timepiece always teleports it's users to the same location.

RON  
Well, Malina and I are going on our date now. So wait... where exactly is this date?

MALINA  
How about Mudka's.

RON  
Mudka's?

MALINA  
It's a restaurant.

RON  
Oh.

The two then walk off, as Kim watches, sadly.

KIM  
Bye Ron.

KUZCO  
Forget about them, Kim. I'm still available.

KIM  
Thanks, I think I'll pass.

Pacha then runs up to Kuzco.

PACHA  
Kuzco! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Someone's taken over the empire!

KUZCO  
What did this someone look like?

PACHA  
Well, she was slender, with long dark hair, and there were these green flames coming out of her hands!

KIM  
Shego!

We cut to Ron and Malina, who are having their dinner at Mudka's.

MALINA  
So, what do you think?

RON  
Well, I guess it's okay. But it's no Beuno Nacho.

MALINA  
Beuno Nacho?

RON  
It's a restaurant, back in Middleton.

You know, in the future?

MALINA  
Oh.

A man (Clearly Dr. Drakken in a waiter outfit with a fake mustache arrives at the table.)

DR. DRAKKEN  
May I take your order?

RON  
Hey, our waiter's here!

MALINA  
Ron, I don't think that's our waiter.

Dr. Drakken then approaches the two, and captures them with a net. He then takes off his evil Mustache.

DR. DRAKKEN  
One Hottie-hot-hottie, with a side of nerd, coming right up.

RON  
I am not a nerd!

Dr. Drakken then walks off to deliver the two to Shego.

We cut to Shego, in the throne room of the palace, where Kuzco, Kronk, Pacha and Kim confront her.

KIM  
Shego!

SHEGO  
Well, if it isn't Kim Possible?

You know, Kim, I was going to help that old hag become empress, but then I realized something.

Why should she have all the fun? I mean did you see her? She's ancient. It's not like her tyranny would've lasted very long.

Dr. Drakken then arrives, no longer holding the net.

DR. DRAKKEN  
Your highness, the prisoners are ready!

SHEGO  
Perfect. Hey Kimmy, wait till you see this! You're gonna snap!

Shego then pushes a button, causing a door to open upwards (like a garage door) and reveal Malina and Ron, tied together with rope, and locked in a cage, hanging directly above a pool filled with snapping turtles. The cage begins to lower slowly.

RON  
Ahhh! Snapping turtles!

MALINA  
Come on Ron, we've got to get out of here.

RON  
Just relax, Kim will save us soon, and everything will be fine.

MALINA  
I'm not taking any chances.

Malina bites through the rope and escapes, she then unties Ron. Malina then tries to find a way out of the cage. She notices a release button, and throws Rufus at it.

MALINA  
Rufus hit the button!

Rufus hits the button, and Malina and Ron almost fall out of the bottom of the cage. Malina grabs the edge of the cage with one hand, and grabs Ron with the other. She then climbs to the side of the cage, and grabs the rope she was tied up with. Still holding on to Ron, she makes a loop at the end of the rope. She then notices a ledge. Malina throws the rope at the ledge, causing it to loop around it. She then ties the other end of the rope around her waist. She grabs Ron with her arm, and swings across, landing safely on her feet, and catching Ron.

KIM  
Nice moves… for a beginner.

MALINA

Listen, Kim, I think we got off on the wrong foot and I…

KIM  
Apology accepted.

Kim and Malina then shake hands.

KIM  
You go distract Dr. Drakken. I'll take care of Shego.

Malina then runs off to stall Dr. Drakken, as Kim fights Shego. We see Kim and Shego charge at each other, and then cut to Malina and Dr. Drakken.

MALINA  
Oh Dr. Drakken?

DR. DRAKKEN  
Bubaba…what?

MALINA  
You Know, I've always had a thing for blue.

DR. DRAKKEN  
You don't say?

MALINA  
In fact, you have many qualities, that…

I find my self strangely attracted to.

DR. DRAKKEN

Go on?

MALINA  
Oh, I could just give you a great big kiss!

DR. DRAKKEN  
Really?

MALINA  
Really, and do you know what else?

DR. DRAKKEN  
What else?

MALINA  
Come closer.

Dr. Drakken then comes closer to Malina. Malina then smacks Dr. Drakken to the ground.

MALINA  
YOU DO NOT KIDNAP ME!

Malina then drags Dr. Drakken over to Kim.

MALINA  
Have you taken care of Shego?

KIM

Yeah. Ron, let's go back.

Ron then checks his Pocket, and notices the Timepiece is gone.

RON  
Where's the timepiece?  
SHEGO  
Looking for this?

RON  
Oh no! Shego's got the timepiece.

As Shego prepares to turn the dial clockwise, Malina ( still holding an unconscious .), Kuzco, Kronk, Ron, and Kim grab on to the timepiece. They all then disappear. We cut to modern day Peru, where they reappear. Everyone but Shego let's go of the timepiece. Malina puts Dr. Drakken down, and he awakes. Police then approach Shego, who's still holding the timepiece.

POLICE  
Attention mam, the object you posess is property of the Government of Peru. We must ask that you let go of it now.

SHEGO  
You know, I don't think I will.

The Police then grab Shego's arms.

POLICE  
Then you're under arrest.

SHEGO  
What? You can't do this…

I'll get you Kim Possible!

We cut back to Dr. Drakken.

DR. DRAKKEN

Well, at least I'm still a free man!

Another police man approaches Dr. Drakken.

POLICE  
Dr. Drakken, I presume?

DR. DRAKKEN  
That is I.

POLICE  
On our surveillance cameras, we caught you stealing the Inca Timepiece. You're under arrest.

DR. DRAKKEN  
You think you're all that, Kim Possible! But you're not!

The Police officer than drags Dr. Drakken away.

KUZCO  
You know, all this time travelling is making me tired. Say do you know any neat hot spots where I could take a good vacation before I head back home?

RON  
Well, Hawaii's pretty nice.

KUZCO  
Hawaii?

RON  
Yeah, it's a tropical island in the United States. Beaches, hotels, spas, It really is the perfect getaway.

KUZCO  
Alright, then Hawaii it is.

We then Fade to Hawaii, where inside a spaceship, a cloaked figure talks to a hamster like alien on a monitor screen.

DR. HÄMSTERVIEL

So, do you accept your mission?

CLOAKED FIGURE  
Yes, Dr. Hämsterviel, I will capture these experiments for you, under one condition…

DR. HÄMSTERVIEL

What?

The figure pulls down the hood to reveal Yzma.

YZMA  
You make me empress of the galaxy! Haha!

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
